clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Stealing of the Fish
The Stealing of the Fish, as the event is now dubbed, was a foolish attempt by several of Penghis Khan's servants to disarm Penghis Khan. If they could take his Mullet, he would have nothing to attack with. He would be helpless! It failed miserably. The event One day, some Khanz servants in the Society were talking. Khanz 102: "Psst! How about we beat Penghis Khan up!" Khanz 103: "Um....Good Idea!" Khanz 104: "Yeah c'mon lets get him!" "CHARGE!!!!!!" It was over in three seconds. WHAM!!! CRASH!!! BANG! "YOU ARE BAD SERVANTS! FACE PENGHIS KHAN'S FURY!!! YAHHHH!" WHAM! The three Khanz ran away, minorly injured, and covered in an intolerable smell.. Khanz 103: "That was a greaaaate idea...." Khanz 104: "Yeah! Lets do it again!" Khanz 103: "I was being sarcastic." Khanz 105: "Hey! He couldn't beat us up if he didn't have his fish! Khanz 103: "...that's it! 105, what does Penghis Khan intimidate us with?" Khanz 105: "His fish?" Khanz 103: "...and what does he attack us with?" Khanz 104: "His fish?" Khanz 103: "...and since we are seven times taller than Penghis Khan, what is his only defense?" Khanz 105: "HIS FISH!" Khanz 103: "So if we steal his fish..." Khanz 104: "WE WOULD BE UNSTOPPABLE!" All three: "WE'LL STEAL HIS FISH!!" ---- Later that week... Penghis Khan: "PENGHIS KHAN WANT HIS PIZZA!!! NOW!!!!" Khanz 104: "Okay sir! By the way, are you going to put your fish down while you eat your Imperial Dinner?" Penghis Khan: "Um... Penghis Khan has never thought about that. He says yes. Take care of Penghis Khan's fish!" Khanz 104: "OK!" Khanz 104 ran for his life with that fish. Realizing that 104 was a thief, Penghis Khan leaped out of the chair and started chasing him. Penghis Khan: "GIVE PENGHIS KHAN'S FISH BACK!!!" Khanz 104: "No way!!!!" Then, Khanz 104 passed it to Khanz 105, while Khanz 104 tried to block Penghis khan. Khanz 105: "STOP NOW PENGHIS KHAN!" SLAP!!!! Apparently Penghis Khan knew how to whack with his flippers too. It was almost as painful as the fish. Khanz 104 ran off. Then, Khanz 105 passed it to Khanz 103. Khanz 103 ran all the way into a bunch of tourists and threw the fish into one's hands. Tourist: "What's this? A native gift? Sweet!" Khanz 103: "Uh.... Yeah... A gift. It's an old Pengolian custom... to give a tourist... a fish." Khanz 103 ran off too. Penghis Khan ran up, only to see the Tourist holding the Imperial Mullet. Penghis Khan: "WHY IS RANDOM PENGUIN HOLDING PENGHIS KHAN'S FISH!!! Tourist: "It was like a gift!" Penghis Khan: "THAT'S IT! FACE PENGHIS KHAN'S IMPERIAL PWNAGE!!!! WHACK! SMACK! WHAP! SLAM! BANG! CRASH! BAM! Penghis Khan: "Good. You gave Penghis Khan his fish back! Now he will finish his pizza. Tourist: groans and then faints. Result A tourist got beat up, Penghis Khan briefly lost his fish, and the Society failed once again. See also * Penghis Khan * The Society Against the Stupidity of Penghis Khan Category:Stories